Burning Bridges
by Vanann
Summary: This is a series of one shots centered around Bonnie getting fed up and serving some truth, or fed up and just plain leaving. First story has some minor one-sided Bamon. Bonnie goes in on Elena. Bonnie goes in on everyone.
1. Burn it Down

**This will be the place for my Bonnie saying 'fuck you' to certain people one shots.**

 **Synopsis: Bonnie realizes after Damon killed her mother that if she stays any longer, she's going to end up dead. What will the gang do once they realize that their little witch is no longer theirs?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own TVD, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Bonnie would have been treated like the kickass person she was and often wasn't allowed to be.**

 **Burn it all Down**

Vickie Donovan, Mr. Turner, Sheila Bennett, Abby Bennett, Bonnie Bennett. What do all of these people have in common? They are all collateral damage in the Salvatore-Gilbert terrible thirst triangle. I do love alliteration.

Hi. My name is Bonnie Bennett, and as it is, I don't stand a chance of surviving whatever angst ridden calamity that my so called best friend has found herself in. You see, I used to be normal. Well, as normal as any girl with a father who is always traveling for work, a mother who is perpetually non-existent, and a grandmother who says we descend from witches. Sure Grams, maybe lay off the sauce.

But, she wasn't drunk, or crazy, or lying. She was telling the truth. I'm a witch. And in the two or so years that I have be unfortunate enough to know the Salvatore brothers I have lost a teacher, my best friend's aunt, my grams, and my newly discovered mother. Technically, the last one walked out on my father and I to save my best friend, then after she succeeded she stayed away, I found her, she was killed, turned into a vampire, and then she left me again.

Oh joy. So, as you can see, I don't have the best of luck. And if I am to have any hope of keeping my rarely here father alive, I'm going to have to take a close look at what I'm doing wrong.

Anything that benefits Damon Salvatore. He Satan's spawn and can crawl back to hell for all I care.

Agreeing to anything that Stefan Salvatore wants. Because pretend all he wants, he is just a selfish ass. If he really cared about anyone, he would have put a stake through his brother's heart. I don't care if he's the one who forced Damon to turn. Also, maybe if he worked through some of those, clearly, suppressed emotional and psychological issues, maybe he wouldn't be two seconds from going ripper. Actually, maybe he should just stake his brother and then himself.

Anything at all having to do with Elena Gilbert. She used to be my best friend. Used to be. But that girl cannot make a good plan or even stick to any plan, to save her life. And almost all of these plans are to save her life. Seriously, she needs to figure out her life. My life would be better if I just let her learn how to save herself, for once.

Jeremy Gilbert's lying and ghost cheating ass. Who cheats on someone with a ghost?! Whatever. Why was I dating my friend's little brother? I have no idea.

New plan: Stop living for other people, start living for Bonnie. Salvatore brothers can fuck themselves. The Gilbert siblings (cousins?) can fuck themselves. Bonnie? Bonnie can have some fucking fun!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She left, not with a bang, but with the quiet of the night to keep her company.

Matt noticed by 8pm the next night, and called her. She actually answered, they talked and he promised to keep any knowledge he had of her quiet. He understood completely, even told her to place a spell on him to prevent him from telling anyone not Bonnie-approved anything about her. God, she loved Matt and she even tried to convince him to meet up with her. She wanted him out of that town.

He wouldn't budge. He wanted to finish out high school there. She understood, she was lucky enough to have had enough credits to graduate early. Because she understood, and because Matt had never known what it was like to not have to worry about rent and other bills, she told him that he was free to move into her Grams' house.

The house had been left to Bonnie, but it was hard for her to be there knowing her Grams would never enter again. So it was just sitting there, and Bonnie had long ago put any utilities and property tax on an auto pay setup. Matt, would have to worry about nothing. Especially, since Bonnie had never invited any vampire into that house. He would forever have a safe haven there.

He sounded teary eyed when he thanked her. Finally, he would be able to have a chance to at least try to live a normal teen age life. Bonnie magicked the spare key into his possession, and told him to put anything he didn't want into the basement or attic. He knew that he was free to take any room as his own, hell he could make the entire house his own. She smiled, thinking that Grams would approve.

Caroline called exactly eleven hours after Matt and proceeded to blow her phone up until she answered. She cried when Bonnie told her she had left and had no plans on returning. Then she asked, really more like told, Bonnie if she could visit her. Bonnie agreed, but only if she could perform the same spell on Caroline.

She happily agreed. They made plans to meet up the morning after graduation; Matt would be there willingly or not. Caroline said that she would do everything in her power to protect herself and Matt from becoming more collateral damage. Bonnie had already cast a pretty strong protection spell over them, so she was fairly confident in their chances of survival.

Bonnie told her to protect not just her body, but her heart and her mind. Caroline didn't need to keep putting up with the drama that is Klaus and Tyler. Bonnie actually had heard and read about rumors of a cure. She was going to find it, and shove it down Abby and Caroline's throats. But, until then, she'd keep quiet.

Damon called a week and a half later. All of his texts and voicemails were demanding that she come back immediately and take care of Klaus… "For Elena." Yeah, not happening.

Jeremy called two weeks after she left. She did not answer any of his calls or texts.

Stefan called three weeks later to apologize and beg Bonnie to return. Too little, too false.

Tyler called an hour after Stefan. He told her he just found out she was gone, and he was proud. He was trying to find a way to do the same. He implored her to not return, unless it was what _she_ truly wanted. Then, he apologized for not being a better friend and wished her a happy life. He would receive holiday and birthday cards from her, every year.

Elena. Hmm. Well, Elena called to inform me that she had been turned after Rebekah had killed her. Elena had been healed earlier that day by some crazy doctor who gave her some of Damon's blood. She blamed Bonnie. She said that had her friend been there, she would have been protected. Right. How many people died trying to keep Elena safe? Too many, got it.

Bonnie talk to Matt and Caroline a few times a week. Bonnie had found the cure and, although there was only one… She's a witch and a descendant of Qetsiyah, so she was able to use it to call forward a duplicate (possibly from a similar dimension). Because normal rules don't quite apply to her. Especially not after all of Bonnie's training and meditation. It's amazing what you can do when you are not constantly running for your life. She was going to surprise Care when she saw her next week after graduation.

Damon continued to call and whine about something or another, as if everything that happened was her fault. She's not even there.

Jeremy stopped calling.

Stefan only called the once.

Elena only called the once.

After four years, it seemed as though Damon had finally taken the hint and stopped calling. Matt and Caroline still spent their summers traveling to meet her wherever she is at the moment. They had gotten married after she took the cure. Turns out, the only thing in their way was vampirism.

Klaus was not pleased to learn that she had used the 'only' cure and that it wasn't on a doppelgänger. She didn't care, and he couldn't find her. None of the witches he employed were able to track her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Damon had gotten used to life without the witch. He didn't like it, though. No, in fact he hated it. He missed her like crazy. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was in love with the pocket sized vixen. It did take him a few years to realize that she would never love him. It look him a couple more to realize that it wouldn't matter how many witches he found, they would never find Bonnie.

So here he was, seven years after she'd snuck out of town without a backwards glance. He had decided to return to Mystic Falls and give a shot at fixing his relationship with his brother. It was slightly slow rolling at first, especially after he had found out that Elena was sired to him. Awkward! Thankfully, he was able to release her from that.

The dog boy was actually back from whatever weird mountain, hippie commune he had been in for a few years. He was definitely stronger. Apparently he released himself from Klaus' sire bond and managed to become an alpha. Whatever that meant.

He just got married to some nice dog girl, who moonlighted as a vet in the daytime. He joined the town council as part of some supernatural/human treaty. Or whatever, Damon didn't really care as long as they left him live.

Barbie and Ken were still living in town. Ken had become a sheriff's deputy, and under his mother-in-law's guidance he was extremely proficient in both normal procedure and how to cover up anything supernatural. Barbie became the Mayor, to the surprise of absolutely no one. She was amazing at it. To this day, they never talk about Bonnie. Never mind the fact that everyone knows that they are all still in contact with her and know where she is. They just won't give up the truth.

They continued to live in Bonnie's inherited house, citing that it was both good luck and the safest place for them to be. Of course it was! Bonnie still owned it, so there was no way Barbie or Ken could accidentally invite a vamp inside. Plus, Bonnie had cast every single charm and protection spell she could before leaving town, on both the house and on those two and her father and the sheriff. Damon was ninety-nine percent sure she still cast new protection spells on them, as soon as she learned a stronger one.

Like he said, here he was. At a bar. Alone. Still. His brother hated him. His best drinking buddy was dead. And his girl wasn't even his girl. At all. He liked to imagine what it would be like to finally see her. He would pretend that she would care about seeing him, but he knew he was just lying to himself.

As he got up, he heard the sound of the door open and turned to look, on instinct. He nearly tripped over the stool. There she was… Bonnie. Damn, she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. And, Damon noticed once he finally looked at her companions, completely unavailable.

Bonnie walked hand in hand with some tall Adonis, and both had wedding bands on their left ring finger. Of course. Barbie and Ken were with them and they were all laughing as they rounded the bar to find a table. As soon as the she was no longer blocked by the bar, Damon was once again surprised. Bonnie was pregnant.

 _Fuck._

When Elena and Stefan walked in, they immediately headed straight for Damon. As they were walking they glanced around, did a double take, and they both froze. It would have been funny if Damon wasn't dying inside. They both turned and quickly made their way over to Bonnie's table and started chatting with her.

It was clear as day to Damon, but Stelena didn't notice anything wrong. Bonnie's smile did not show itself in her eyes, like when she looked at Barbie and Ken. Nor did it seem warm and bright, like it came from her very soul, the way it did when she smiled at… him.

Turns out, he is a Halliwell. Just what the world needs; two of the strongest witch lines joined in marriage. Not only that, but he was also part angel or something? Seriously, what the fuck. Did Bonnie go out determined to find the exact opposite of Damon? Well, congratulations, she did it. Yay.

Damon couldn't exactly fault her, or him. They both looked extremely happy and in love; apparently they were a divine match, or something. And the guy's uncle was a Cupid? It gets weirder and weirder. It also doesn't bode well for Damon… It's okay. He can read the signs, and they all say, 'You had your chance and you destroyed it.'

He should leave. Try and discover any new parts of the world, which he hasn't already seen. Try to discover himself, or some bullshit like that.

Oh, well.

At least he got to see her, one last time.

At least she was smiling.

Even if the smile was for someone else.

****END****

 **So, I know there was no dialogue… But what did you think? Was this okay?**

 **And, yeah. I totally made her end up with one of Piper's sons. In case you are wondering, it was Wyatt. But, I left it kind of open, for any of you Chris lovers out there. He was pretty dang great.**

 **Damon doesn't get a happily ever after. But, he should really stop depending on a girl to make him happy.**

 **Bonnie did get her happily ever after. Can you imagine how strong that baby would be? Whoa, buddy!**

 **Anyway, I shall see you later. Ciao!**


	2. Tough Shit

**What is up, mi amigos?**

 **This one shot is me wishing that Bonnie would have gone off, after Elena tried to kill her at prom.**

 **Hope it works!**

 **Tough Shit**

 _Bonnie's Bedroom_

She tried to kill her.

Like, she actually tried to kill her… That bitch!

Bonnie was pacing the length of her bedroom, back and forth. She had never been so damn angry at someone. Expression or not, she was done with Elena. No more saving her, nothing.

Her phone chimed, notifying her of a text. She picked it up to see that it was from Damon, telling her to meet at the Boarding house in the morning.

'UGH! Seriously?' She looked up, as if God or Fate or some other omnipotent deity would show its face. 'Why can't they just leave her alone?'

The next morning, after Damon and Stefan tried to beg her to help turn Elena's emotions back on, Bonnie was just tired.

"Look guys, I appreciate that you want to help Elena, but I'm out."

"Her emotions are off, Judgey. And the longer she is out and about like that, the closer she gets to becoming Katherine and the more people die. How do you think she will feel, once her switched is flipped back on? It's on you to help"

"Bonnie, please-" Stefan tried.

"Fuck you, Damon. It's on me? I'm not the one who used the sire bond to force Elena to shut her emotion off. I am, however, the one who she almost killed last night. So no… it most certainly is not on me."

She stood up from the couch and started heading for the front door. Damon sped in front of her, to block her exit.

"Where do you think-"

Before he could finish, Elena walked in carrying a bunch of shopping bags. When she noticed them, she smirked.

"Bonnie, you're alive and well I see. Hmm. Too bad. Oh and guys…" She flicked a couple of credit cards in their direction, "Thanks for the shopping spree, and the spa day. I really needed that."

"Elena, you're not-"

"Ugh, why are you talking, Stefan. Seriously? Don't you have a corner to go brood in?" She chuckled and set her bags on the couch, to start looking over her many purchases.

"God, you're a bitch."

Elena froze and looked up at Bonnie. "What was that?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I said, you are a bitch. And not just that, you are weak."

Stefan looked worriedly between the witch and the emotionless vampire. "Uh, Bonnie. Maybe you shouldn't-"

Elena sauntered over to Bonnie, with a relaxed yet menacing smile on her face. "Is this some kind of ploy to get me to turn my emotions on?"

"Nope. Don't care. I'm done with you. Have fun being a weak, emotionless bitch. If you kill anyone, I will end you. No hesitation needed."

Something flickered behind Elena's eyes, before it was washed away. "Right. Bonnie Bennett, the savior of all. Do you really expect me to believe that you would actually kill me? Hell, I don't even believe that you could really even hurt me. You are _my_ bitch."

Bonnie snorted, and before anyone could compute what was happening, she used her powers to fling Elena into a wall. The boys tried to intervene, but a barrier blocked their way. Now, it was Bonnie who sauntered over. She casually reached into her bag and pulled out a stake, and started twirling it with one hand.

"I'm your bitch?" The stake flew from her hand, into Elena's abdomen, barely missing the heart. "I told you, I was done. I have better things to do, than waste time with you."

"You fucking whore! I will bleed you dry."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Elena. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oops! I forgot, she's dead… Both of them. Man that must really suck. Both sets of parents are dead. Jenna is dead. Alaric is dead. And now Jeremy is dead." Bonnie shrugged, "Shame."

"You bitch! I will kill you! I will end you and bathe in your blood." Elena ripped the stake out and stormed towards the witch, ready to attack.

Bonnie didn't flinch. "How are you going to do that? Do you have another set of Salvatore brothers that I'm not seeing? Because I was under the impression that without them, and me, you are nothing. And it's not like you have your brother here to validate you and your truly miserable plans."

Elena struggled against the magical hold, her teeth gritted and bared.

"Aww, is Elena sad that her brother is dead? Tough shit."

"What?" Elena slackened in shock.

"Tough. Shit. My grandmother is dead because of you and your Salvatore brothers. My mother is a vampire, a fate worse than death for a witch, because of you and your vampires. So, you'll have to forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you. Am I sorry that Jeremy is dead? Sure. But at least I can live with the knowledge that it isn't my fault. How do you do it? I mean I'm not the one who couldn't handle being a vampire. That is you. Truly, Caroline had more control in her first week than you in your first six months."

Elena was sobbing on her knees.

Bonnie looked up from the brunette to look at the two male vampires. Both of whom, looked shocked, spooked, and afraid.

"Her switch is on. Next time," she said as she dropped the barrier and made her way out, "don't bother me with this shit."

"Bonne?" Elena cried, looking for a trace of forgiveness. A trace of her old friend.

"Like I said, I'm done."

****END****

 **So this is a thing. My aesthetic is people getting served cold, honest truth.**


	3. Part of the Package

**How did Bonnie feel about her mom dying and not getting a real apology? Let's see.**

 **Part of the Package**

 _Bonnie Driving_

Her mom was a vampire. Her mom was a vampire because Damon Salvatore turned her. Damon Salvatore turned her because he didn't want Stefan to have to deal with the guilt of having to turn Bonnie. The only reason killing either witch was even on the table, was because Elijah and the originals kidnapped Elena and told the brothers, either find a way to break the connection between the witches and Esther or the doppelgänger dies. How did Elijah and company know about their mother's plan to kill the originals, and why were they able to kidnap Elena? Because she went to them and told them the plan. So who's mostly at fault for vampire Abby?

Elena. Elena was mostly at fault.

Who does everyone apologize to?

Elena.

Sure, she came to Caroline's to comfort Bonnie and to apologize herself, but Bonnie didn't care. She found out that Elijah sent Elena a note apologizing, and Bonnie got… what? Bonnie got screwed, as usual.

She parked her car in the parking lot of the Grille, and just sat staring at the building. After a few minutes, she shook herself out of her fog and gets out of the car.

When she sees Matt, while busy with customers throw her a small but sympathetic smile, she feels some of her hurt and anger dissolve. When she sat down, he wasted no time running to the kitchen and then returning with a strawberry milkshake, which he sat right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it in comfort, before being signaled by another customer. At least Matt and Caroline were always willing to be there.

She looked up from her milkshake just in time to see Elena walk in with, who else? The Salvatores, just fucking great. As Elena made her way to Bonnie's table, the brothers followed like the devout dogs they were.

"Hi, Bonnie… How are you?" Elena asked nervously.

"Well, my mom just got turned into a vampire, the worst thing for a witch, by one of your boy toys. And all because you, my 'best friend,' couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut. How do you think I am?" Bonnie tilted her head and gave Elena a blank look.

Although Bonnie still loved Elena, she did not trust her. Because once again, she proved how useless she was at making rational and sound decisions. She did however, prove again how easily she could throw a wrench in any plan, and how extreme Damon and Stefan were in their devotion to her.

Elena gasped, and started to cry. This immediately sparked the Salvatores defense system.

"Listen here, witch. I-"

"No, you listen, you wretched scum. You are lucky that you are even walking around, because everything in me is screaming at me to stab a stake through your heart."

It worried Stefan how calm Bonnie was saying this. Her eyes were extremely blank and distant, almost like she wasn't actually present for the conversation, or like she was thinking of more important things… Like her grocery list.

"Bonnie… Look, we are all sorry about how this turned out. They were threatening Elena's life."

Bonnie nodded her head slightly and gave him a small grin that did nothing to give life to her emerald eyes. It did, however, help to make everyone feel much more comfortable in the situation. Of course Bonnie would understand and forgive. It was in her nature.

"Stefan, if you give me one more bullshit apology, I will lock you in a safe and throw you in the middle of the ocean. I will spell it, so that no witch could possibly find you. And you will spend the rest of your existence drowning, repeatedly, until you desiccate. I never thought I would respect Damon more, out of the two of you. But at least he doesn't pretend to care, like you. At least he is upfront about how much he doesn't care for me. With you, you draw me in with your understanding eyes and words, yet your actions constantly prove me wrong. And I find myself with another knife in the back."

Okay, Damon was worried. Sure, he expected he would get the brunt of her wrath. He never really thought that the witch could stay mad at Elena. And he sure as hell, never thought that she could sit there emotionlessly and threaten Stefan. Stefan was the good one, who nobody can stay mad at, despite his ripper status. That's why Damon decided to be the one to turn Abby, so his brother's image would remain intact. Her tone brooked no room for apology… Hell, no room for anything, really. He would have thought she was a vampire and shut her switch off, if he didn't see how emotion immediately sprang into her eyes anytime she smiled at Mutt.

Did she really think that she didn't matter to him at all? That sent an uncomfortable feeling through his chest and left him feeling queasy. He cared. Of course he cared. Why else, would he prevent Stefan from having to kill and turn Bonnie? He couldn't stand the thought that she might not decide to complete the turn. He cared. He was the Bennett protector, for heaven's sake.

"Bonnie," he tried.

"Blah, blah, blah. You care, blah. You prevented Stefan from turning me, blah. You are the 'Bennett protector,' blah. That may all be loosely true, but let's get real… You guys flipped a coin to see which one of you would have to kill me. The only reason that you decided to step in and kill Abby, instead of letting Stefan kill me, was because you figured that I would be the easier witch to convince to do anything. Just dangle Elena's name and link it with danger, right? And truly, I doubt that you ever protected any Bennett a day of your undead life. My Grams died… because you forced us to open that tomb, for some bitch who wasn't even there and pitted you against your brother. You almost killed me, and you threaten me on an almost daily basis."

Damon stared, confused at how she knew what he was thinking. And how did she know about the coin toss? All of his alarm bells were going off screaming, 'DANGER' but he didn't know why. Bonnie never invoked this reaction before. What was different?

"And now you damned my witch mother to an eternity of being the one thing witches hate most. What a great protector. And all for a face. Seriously, what is with you guys and that doppelgänger face? I mean, anyone who can't come out clearly stating which brother they love is just playing you. And Stefan, while you may hold Elena's heart, Damon holds her interest. Don't you know better to trust a girl with wondering eyes?

Oh wait, you guys aren't really together. Thank goodness, because between Damon confessing his love to her and her kissing him, I was a little worried for you. Damon, it doesn't matter how much of herself she gives to you. You will never have all of her; you will never have her love. Two timing brothers seems to come programmed with that face. She's just stringing you along. Stop being pathetic. And Elena, stop being Katherine… She does it so much better than you. I think it's the no fucks given honesty that she has."

The three stood still as statues, in shock and horror. Bonnie's voice didn't change once during that speech. Damon would have normally attacked by now, but he realized something. Bonnie, or whatever creepy eyed cyborg they replaced her with, was right. Elena was stringing him along, and once again her face has caused a rift between Stefan and him.

Stefan stood there, mouth agape, in awe. Awe that someone finally voiced what he had secretly been thinking. He would never have all of her either. Bonnie was right, cruel but right. Elena's eyes hadn't truly rested on him since she met his brother. I guess it is just the territory that goes with the face.

Elena was panicking. How did she know? Was she really so obvious? She was intrigued and thrilled by Damon's bad boy vibe, and his clear devotion to her. Sure, she kissed him, but it's not like they slept together… yet. SHIT. That was totally Katherine right there. I'm horrible. I'm a horrible person, and Bonnie just called me out on it in front of my… boyfriends?

Bonnie laughed. "See? You all just forgot about me and my mom so quickly. You are so easily diverted by your creepy, repetitive, and drawn out love triangle." She shook her head in disgust. "I'm done. I will not be a part of your save Elena crusade, any longer. I still have one family member still alive, so forgive me for not wanting to risk him."

The love triangle continued to stand, looking at Bonnie, calmly sitting and finishing up her shake. Before anyone could move or say anything, the four of them heard a musical laugh and clapping. They turned to see Elijah, Kol, and Klaus, who quickly sat at Bonnie's table, leaving the other three standing.

Klaus, who was sitting right next to Bonnie, threw an arm over her shoulder. He leaned in conspiratorially and said, "That was truly beautiful, love. A real work of art."

Kol nodded his head in agreement, "Quite possibly, it was the best verbal knockout I have had the pleasure of witnessing."

Elijah smiled, and placed his hand over hers on the table. "I do believe you are finally coming into your own, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie, not so subtly, slid her hand out from under his. She smiled, letting it actually reach her eyes, looking around at the two originals and the original hybrid. "Yes, that is what I hoped for… praise. It certainly wasn't an apology from you," she said as she quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed it into Elijah's hand. "No. Why would I ever believe I was worthy of an apology letter from you. Never mind that you sent Elena a letter for 'kidnapping' her and whatnot. I don't have the Petrova face, and therefore I was not worthy of your thoughts nor your sympathy."

The originals and sprang to attention, Kol and Klaus not sure if they wanted to attack or sit back and watch the witch scour their brother over coals.

Klaus stroked her shoulder, with his hand of the arm that was still tossed over her. "Now, love. Are you sure you want to go toe to toe with one original, let alone three?"

Bonnie smirked and sent a strong blast of magic through their brains. Over their thousand years, many witches had tried to give them aneurisms, including the green eyed one beside them. Never had they felt it so strongly and so painfully. She managed to give all of the supernaturals near her the same feeling, including Damon and Stefan.

"I'm not too concerned. But you should be. Turns out, when you cowards forced the Salvatores to do your dirty work, the universe was watching. As soon as Damon killed my mother, her powers went into me. My powers did not just double, they increased exponentially." Her green eyes glowed brightly. "I wonder, are you three puny originals sure you want to go toe to toe with one extremely powerful and pissed off witch?"

The four vampires, the hybrid, and the doppelgänger all looked at her in shock. The Bennetts were already the most powerful lineage of witches, with Bonnie being the strongest of them yet… especially with her being mostly self-taught and still so young. So, if her powers got magnified, they were worried. Especially, since it seems like her speed and strength seem to have increased to that of a vampire. There was no other way of explaining how none of the supernaturals were able to see or prevent Bonnie from stabbing Elijah.

Bonnie stood up, walked over to the bar to talk to Matt. They talked for a couple of minutes, laughed a bit, before hugging and turning away from each other. Bonnie walked to the door, and before leaving she glance back at her previous table and saw them watching her.

She winked and left.

****END****

 **I know I often say I had no idea where a story or a chapter was going, but it's so true. I sat down to start this one, and my fingers typed this up before my brain could catch up. I hope you like it!**

 **Until next time… ciao!**


	4. Unbelievably Disappointing

**Here's a little something for when Bonnie saved herself and finally returned back to Mystic Falls.**

 **Unbelievably Disappointing**

 _Boarding House Kitchen_

She was making pancakes, not because she actually liked them, but because of what they represented.

Damon walked in wearing a suit, "Bonnie?"

"The one and only."

He opened his arms wide and she ran to him and jumped into the safety that they provided. He hugged her to him and picked her up and spun her around slightly.

"How?"

"I found the atlas, with the notes by the island in Nova Scotia. I drove there, I flew for part of it, remind me to tell you about that experience. Then I took command of a boat and made my way until I found it. Let me tell you, it would have been a lot easier if I had been trapped in a prison world of like, now. GPS sure would have saved me a lot of time that I spent going in circles."

Damon took her in, she'd lost weight that her body really couldn't afford to lose. But she still managed to have a glow, despite her somewhat haggard appearance.

"I'm so glad. I tried to bring you home, Bon. I swear I tried. The first time, Kai came back and almost killed the witch we were using and he ruined the ascendant. Then, after Kai merged with his brother Luke, he felt guilty and came to the house only to see the really sad and depressing birthday party we were having for you. Like it was a pretty sad party, Caroline felt so bad about everything that she really focused on the party. And then, she said something about Miss Cuddles judging her and her and Stefan went out into the woods to try to find and locate where she had buried the original one. Which…." He sped out quickly, only to return with two stuffed bears that may have once looked alike. One still looked fairly new, while the other had stains on its fur and was poorly sewn together with one eye. "I think this belong to you."

She laughed, "What in the world?" She decided it didn't matter and absorbed her magic from the 1994 bear. "It's weird."

"What? Being back? Because I still feel the same way."

"No. I mean, yes. But I still have Qetsiyah's magic and now I have mine again, thanks to this bear."

"Which, by the way was the only thing that really gave me hope that you were alive and there was a chance I could save you."

She smirked. "I'm glad, but like I was saying… Qetsiyah's magic doesn't feel foreign. It feels like it has mixed with my own and is now a part of me. Like, I'm not sure I could return this magic back to nature, without it hurting me the way it did to put my magic in that bear."

Damon looked at her in awe. "Wow. So you are like a supercharged witch now. Pretty cool, witchy."

She gave him a small smile, not saying anything.

"I wish you wouldn't have saved me, Bon. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you, and that you had to save yourself. I... We… We went back to try and help you on your birthday." He said this quietly, looking sadder than Bonnie had ever seen Damon look.

"What? You did? I didn't-" she froze, realizing. She cleared her throat, "No. Please tell me you didn't see anything."

"I'm so sorry, Bon. I'm so sorry that I left you and you were stuck with Kai, who terrorized you and then left you alone. I'm so sorry, Bonnie. God, please forgive me." At this point he was kneeling in front of her, holding her hands to his face.

"Damon, it wasn't your fault. I should have been stronger."

Damon reared back, as if she slapped him. "Bullshit. That's bullshit, Bonnie, and you know it. You are the strongest person I know. If I had been in your place, I would have taken my ring of and walked into the sunlight after a week alone. You are so fucking strong, and it pisses me off that you think differently. You survived Kai's torture, you flew a fucking plane, captained a boat, and absorbed power from a tombstone, turned around and did it all again so you could return back home. That's amazing, Bon. But you shouldn't have had to do it. I should have been able to bring you home. I should have met you in the middle, and not let fucking Elena wonder around the home she fucking burned down. I SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU!"

She watched as he broke down crying and slowly removed her hands from his. She reached around and pulled him into a hug, which he quickly returned while crying into her shoulder.

"Damon, what's going on?"

"Liz is dead."

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. "What?" She whispered.

"She had a brain tumor. A fucking brain tumor, and there was nothing we could do. Our blood can't heal cancer. What is the fucking point if it can't heal cancer? She died yesterday and her funeral was today. I gave the eulogy. I couldn't save her, I didn't save you. What the fuck good am I?"

"Damon… Don't. You did save me, in a way."

He snorted. "Yeah, how?"

If it wasn't for your notes in that atlas I would still be trapped over there. So, yeah. You helped save me."

"That's only because Kai brought us over, so we could try and get you to see where to go."

"What?"

He explained everything that had happened, from Kai feeling remorse to his sister stabbing him. Him having to compel Alaric to steal the device from his girlfriend Jo, to Elena having Ric compel her love of Damon away. Apparently Tyler and Liv had a thing, and that was more important than helping Bonnie.

"Wow." She stared unseeing at a wall, before something Damon said struck a chord. "Wait, Damon. Liz died yesterday, and you guys already planned and had the funeral?"

"Yeah. Barbie was super focused and didn't want to waste any time."

"Give me your phone."

"Uh… okay."

She pulled up his contacts and selected the one labeled 'Barbie.'

" _Damon, what do you want?"_ Caroline answered, tears affecting her voice.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Care… I'm so sorry about your mom."

Caroline sobbed, _"Bonnie? Bonnie, please tell me this isn't some sick twisted joke."_

"It's not a joke. Please, I need to see you and I have a feeling you need to see me, too."

"I…"

"Caroline Forbes, get your ass over to the Boarding house and give your best friend a 'welcome home' hug."

Caroline gave a teary laugh, _"Yes, ma'am."_

They hung up and Bonnie gave Damon back his phone.

"Okay, Judgey… I get that you miss her, but want to tell me what that was about?"

"I think Caroline was about to do something she would regret."

Damon's brow wrinkled in confusion, before understanding smoothed it back out. "You think she was going to flip her switch."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

Before she could reply, she felt a breeze and was suddenly wrapped in the arms of her blonde, vampire friend. Neither sad anything, they were just laughing and crying in joint relief and pain.

Damon observed the two girls' reunion, and for the first time since he returned he felt calm.

Caroline finally pulled back. "I'm so happy you are here, Bonnie. I'm so happy, but I'm so sad. My mom is gone."

Bonnie walked her friend over to the couch and they sat down.

"You were going to turn it off."

"How… How did you know? No one knew, and they all saw me."

"I know, because I know you. Your mom is what kept you grounded, especially after you guys became so much closer. I know."

"I'm sorry you had to come back to this. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Caroline looked down at her hands.

"Hey," Bonnie smoothed the blonde's hair behind her ear. "Don't apologize. When Kai was there I was constantly fluctuating between a fear, being tortured, and annoyance. But at least he was company. After he left me, I… I was so alone over there. I had never felt as hopeful and happy, when I heard Elena and Damon's voice. And I never felt more despair and pain when I ran to Elena's front porch to find they weren't there. I waited." She was crying now. "I waited on that front porch for two days, before it really sank in that they weren't coming."

Damon stared at her, teary eyed.

"I tried to keep my hope up. I continued to keep track of the days, so I knew when it was Christmas. I cut down a pine tree from the woods and dragged it to the school parking lot. I was fine, till I wasn't and I burned it down. And by the time my birthday came around, I had lost all hope. I was just so lonely. So… I opened the bottle, you know the one Damon." He nodded, not saying anything or looking away. "You see, Damon and I made a pact. If we both couldn't take it anymore, we would open that bottle, drink it all, and-"

"Kill ourselves," Damon whispered.

Not that it mattered, because with Caroline's vampire hearing she heard him just fine. She looked at both of them in shock, before settling her gaze back on the witch. "Bonnie? No. No. Oh, God."

"I drank most of the bottle, and I walked into the garage, shut the door and started the engine. I made a video saying goodbye to you, Care. And to everyone else. I could barely move, but something in me fought back. The garage door opened, I had a really bad cough for the next week, but I was alive. When I walked back inside, I saw the atlas on the floor and when I picked it up, that's when I noticed Damon's handwriting by Silas' island. Just like that, I had hope again. I know my situation isn't the same as yours, but as someone who has both parents, one due to her abandoning me twice and another who I had to watch his throat get sliced open by Silas."

"Good, Bonnie!" Caroline was so shocked. She never thought that Bonne of all people would try to kill herself and she never knew that she had to witness her father's death.

"Bonnie, why didn't you say anything? Why?" Damon shook his head in horror at what Bonnie just revealed.

"I'm not trying to say that to make you guys feel bad, I'm just letting you know how deep into the darkness I was. So... Caroline, how about we make a pact? Don't worry, this one isn't a suicide pact. How about you and I help each other through our pain? Because I know you are going to need me, I'm here. And I know that I will definitely need you, I'll need you both."

"I'm in. Of course, we will both be here. You know Elena will want to help you through-"

"Actually, I was talking about you and Damon."

Damon sighed as he felt a fluttering in his stomach. "Bonnie, you'd have to magically pry me from your side. I'm not leaving you… Not again. Not ever, Bon. You are stuck with me."

Caroline was shook. She had never observed a look quite like that on Damon's face. He looked completely dedicated and honest. She only knew a little about what happened, but whatever it was had changed Bonnie's and his relationship for the better. She knew that he could be honest and have a real friendship, her mother was proof of that. But this was a Damon she had never witnessed before. "Right. We, uh, we will both be here for you. And I'm sure that-"

Just then, the front door opened and the rest of their 'friends' piled in. They each had different expressions on their faces, from relief to annoyance (that was Liv's) to confusion (Jo) to happiness to hurt.

Jeremy ran forward and tried to hug her, only to have Bonnie quickly back away until she was hit Damon's front. He reached up to steady her, and whispered, "Hey, you're okay. It's just Jeremy."

Everyone else, having seen Bonnie's reaction approached her much slower.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena tried.

Bonnie clenched her jaw and glared at the others who entered. They just looked confused now.

"Is she okay? Does she not remember who we are?" Jeremy asked.

"Is this like when Stefan came back from the safe and had amnesia?" Tyler wondered aloud.

"No. I know who each one of you are."

Alaric raised a brow, "Then why do you look like we are about to attack you?"

"I figured it's better to hedge my bets."

"What? What are you talking about? Why would you need to do that with us? We are your family?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah? Tell me why your idea of trying to help Caroline and Alaric find a way to save us, was to get drunk and sleep with anyone who moved. I mean, sure, you were there to try to prevent me from killing myself in the prison, but big deal." Everyone looked shocked at her confession. "And Stefan, you stopped looking for your brother pretty quickly, but that's fine. That's your prerogative and something that you have to live with. We were never friends so… whatevs. But I thought you could have put slightly more effort into trying to save me. Tyler, you didn't care about me whatsoever. I mean, I'm not some pretty little blonde, who you are trying to sleep with. Never mind that I helped you on numerous occasions, knew you from childhood, or brought you back to life. I'm only Bonnie. Alaric, thanks for helping Care look for a way to bring me back… But seriously, you were dead for years, I brought you back to life and Damon seriously had to compel you to help him get the ascendant? Good to know. Liv, I never liked nor did I trust you, but I am sorry about Luke. Jo, sorry that you had to see Kai again… But to be honest, I was trapped over there with him alone for weeks." She lifted her shirt so they could see her scars. "This was from an arrow he shot at me, I had to remove it and stitch myself together. Only for him to lock me in the trunk of Damon's car for the entire trip to your childhood home. He stabbed me repeatedly, absorbed the power from your knife, Jo, and left me alone in that deserted world. You'll forgive me if I think I had it worse than you.

And Elena, I truly do not know how I feel about you. Currently, the only thing I am feeling is anger. Seriously, Damon was only gone for four months and you couldn't handle that? You had to have Alaric erase your love for him and replace them with only bad ones? It's funny that you had to use the drugs to hallucinate Damon and you needed your memories of Damon to be erased, but you had no problem with the idea of my being dead. God, you are the worse. Couldn't hack it as a vampire, even though Caroline was doing just fine… Welp, got to find that cure. Jeremy dies because of the search for the cure, and you can't handle it and burn down the house… Stefan and Damon better turn off your emotions. You become a raging bitch, try to kill me, give the cure to _Katherine_ of all people, and give a pretty half ass apology… I forgive you, because it is expected of me, and bring your brother back. You forgive Damon and Stefan for every horrible thing that they have done, to not just random people but to your supposed best friends and your own brother… And we are just meant to accept it."

Elena looked slightly shocked, but mostly pissed. She put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Huh… Seems like you are quite cozy with Damon, now."

"Fuck off Elena. How is it that you are jealous, even without those memories? Is it that you still feel the love for Damon, or that you don't like that Damon is giving me attention? Relax, I'm fine with Damon now because, although I don't forgive any of his past misdeeds, I have moved passed them. I don't let him off the hook and I expect him to be better, which he is. He and I became friends, he fought for me, and he tried for me! That is more than I can say for you. The only one outside of Caroline and Damon that I want to see, is Matt. The rest of you, go shove your apologies and your hurt and your relationships, which are so freaking important, up your fucking asses."

Elena looked at Damon, "Are you just going to let her talk to me like this?"

"It has been made abundantly clear that you and I are not a couple. Not just that, but our relationship was toxic. You forgave me for everything and I dragged you down. Or maybe, I just brought out the real you. Whichever it is, I'm done."

"Then why did you try so hard to get me to remember?"

"Because, even if we aren't together I never would have chosen to forget my good memories of you. Plus, everything was falling apart! Liz was sick and I couldn't help her! Bonnie was trapped and everyone was fighting me at every turn, from saving her. Then, my only actual hope of being able to get her was stolen. You were the only thing that I had to hold onto, and I didn't even have that!"

"So, I was just a consolation prize?!"

"Yes! Yes, okay? Yes. I admit it. I realized that I wasn't in love with you, but I couldn't get the person I wanted. So… yeah. I focused on you. For that, you will have to forgive me."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Damon's confession. No one had ever seen him talk to Elena like that. They had never heard him talk about anything like that. I guess it was true that Damon had changed for the better, and it was thanks to Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at Damon, who in turn looked semi-uncomfortable but didn't break eye contact. As if he was doubling down on what he had just said, and didn't want Bonnie to doubt him. Slowly, a smile stretched across her face and Damon let out a breath he had been holding. He pulled her into his side, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Later."

He looked up, towards the others and smiled. "Right. If you aren't named Barbie or Stefan, you can all get the hell out of our house. If you guys want to sit down and chit chat, expect to do some major groveling."

"Damon, I'm sorry, but you-"

"Fuck off, Alaric. I didn't mean that you should apologize to be. I meant that you all should grovel at Bonnie's feet; she's the only reason any of us are alive. Especially you, Jeremy. She brought you back, and you cheated on her with a ghost. And then, you die again and she brings you back at the price of her own life. Alaric, you almost killed her, and sure you were all crazy Ric the vampire, but she still made sure to bring you back. Stefan… you were going to kill her, if I hadn't killed her mother. She still brought you back and she even tried to bring me back. Elena, she has bled so fucking much for you. She's given you everything and still it wasn't enough. Dog… I don't like you, but you should have been a hell of a lot more loyal to Bonnie, because she deserved it. Liv, you've betrayed us a couple of times. Jo… I don't really have a problem with you, but you were in my way. Sorry, I guess.

The point is that Bonnie has forgiven all of us for horrible things; she's tried to see the best in everyone. I told her the worst thing that I have ever down and," he looked down at her to see Bonnie's eyes on him, "she told me I still had hope. She is the absolute best of all of us, and we have failed her time and time again. Me especially. Although, I do plan on spending the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. So… Like I said, Barbie and Stefan, you are free to stay. Although Stefan, you should probably make yourself scarce. The rest of you, kick rocks."

****END****

 **So, this was a pretty long one shot but oh well. I thought she would just be going off on everyone, like in previous chapters. Turned into a semi love story. What can I say?**

 **Until next time… ciao!**


	5. Because Really

**Because Really**

Bonnie watched as the familiar woman gave Katherine the stone, which caused her to pass out. She stepped back and apologized for her involvement, and Bonnie stared at Katherine. This woman who had been making their lives miserable. The woman who turned Caroline into a vampire. The woman who lied to Mason and made him believe that she cared, only so she could get the stone. Sure, Bonnie played a hand in his death, and it was Damon who actually killed him. But still, Katherine signed his kill order the moment she recruited him.

Damon and Stefan were talking about where to take her, but Bonnie wasn't listening. She picked up the stake and just stared. Next thing anyone knew, Katherine had a stake in her heart and she was turning gray, and then eventually to ash.

"What the hell did you do that for, witch?!" Damon was pissed.

"Bonnie!" Stefan was astounded.

The woman turned, "Nice job, Bennett. You just might survive this hellhole after all."

"Why did I know I could trust you? Why do you feel so familiar?"

"I'm your cousin. Sheila Bennett was my aunt."

"Really?" She wanted to hold on to this woman for forever and never let her go. "What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Bennett. Hey, stay safe cuz."

"You aren't staying?"

"No. Not right now. You made me realize that I need to stay out of vampire business."

"What about me?!"

"You are one of the good ones. The middle is where you belong. And if you play it smart like you did just then, by killing Katherine, then you just might survive. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I promise."

She walked away and Bonnie felt more alone than ever.

"Hey! Earth to Judgy! That was a nice bonding moment, but what the hell?!"

"I'd hate to agree with Damon, but I do. We agreed to put her in the tomb until she talked." Stefan was shocked and confused about what Bonnie had just done.

"Here's the thing. You guys agreed, not me. Katherine had been alive for hundreds of years, managed to talk her way out of the tomb the first time, and was a threat. I'm sorry, but any information that she might have had wouldn't have outweighed the danger she posed to my friends and I. So yeah, I sent a stake right through her heart. I'd do it again. I can bet it will save us a lot of trouble in the long run, but even if it doesn't…" Bonnie shrugged, "Oh well! That bitch needed to be gone."

Damon was looking at Bonnie in a new light. Sure, it would have been nice to leave Katherine in the tomb for a hundred plus years, before he opened it and finally killed her. But Bonnie was right. She needed to die. He picked up the moonstone and nodded, "You're right. She did need to die. Whatever she knew, we can find out."

They were walking out of Tyler's house, towards Bonnie's car. Elena was already standing by it, "Hey, Bon. Some woman named Lucy told me to give this to you." She held out a leather bound journal.

Bonnie untied the string and opened it. As she flicked through the pages she started to smile, "It might not be so hard to figure out what she was doing, after all."

Inside, there were pages and pages of notes on the moonstone, some sun and moon curse, and the original vampire family. Stefan and Elena hugged Bonnie, and Damon smirked. Things were looking up.

****END****

 **This is mostly because I never understood why they didn't kill her in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I actually really liked Katherine as a villain and as a snarky character… But still, why didn't they kill her when they had the chance? That was the entire point of that night, so why suddenly change their minds and put her in the tomb? It was dumb.**


End file.
